In from the cold
by Kaleb Grim
Summary: Billy comes back after seven years. Slightly dark and may not make sense and may be a little short in some areas


Comfort from Terror

By Kaleb Grim

Pairing: Billy/Rebecca

Setting: Pre RE4

Motivational Link: Rebecca looked at the dog tags around her neck and whispered to no one "Billy I wish I could see you again I need to feel you even if you'd leave again. (Sob) My nightmares won't stop they won't stop until I'm in your arms." A voice spoke "I'm so sorry, Becca I..." She turned around... "You"

Summary: Rebecca has become depressed from the nightmares she has from what happened in the Arkley Mountains and begins to lose sight of what she lives for but will a face from her own dreams save her from herself? Kinda dark and short in places but this is a first for me but I will make this a songfic. uses a song from silent hill, Letter from Lost Days

This will end in an intense Lemon so anyone who is offended by such things clear out now!

Another M rated one-shot from Kaleb Grim I will return to my other story Resident Evil Welcome Home after this and let me know if I should do the Wesella (Wesker/Exella) Lemon or should I involve more of the main characters from the games like Steve or Claire or Leon? But before you give your opinion please read the story.

Now on with the story of Billy and Rebecca.

Rebecca ran down the long hallway leading to the lab when Billy called her name "Rebecca wait." She turned around yet instead of Billy Coen standing behind her it was Marcus "Time to die." He said in Billy's voice and he came at her and she blacked out. The scene changed from the hallway to a storeroom that she and Billy had taken shelter in. Billy turned and looked at her "You okay princess?" she nodded. Billy then collapsed on to the floor "BILLY!" she ran over to his side and began to search for wounds as she looked he clasped his hand over hers "Becca I wanted you to (cough) know I care for youuuuuuuuuuu... ." His hand dropped from hers and he was gone the wound that took him was a gaping hole in his chest. "You will always be alone he left and everyone else will too." She heard Marcus speak.

Rebecca woke up in her bed in her apartment in Haverdville Virginia. She sat up breathing quickly these nightmares had started about a year after Raccoon City and they were always the same Billy died and she was alone. She cried after each of them and it didn't get any easier like Claire said it would. She and Claire had so much in common including having a man who loved her leave but Steve died but came back to life. Billy was god knows where and she was alone.

_A letter to my future self_

_Am I still happy? I began_

_Have I grown up pretty?_

_Is Daddy still a good man?_

_Am I still friends with Colleen?_

_I'm sure that I'm still laughing_

_Aren't I?_

_Aren't I?_

Rebecca got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She turned on the hot water and as she waited for it to heat up she striped off her clothes. When she got to her underwear she stopped and looked in the mirror. Standing there was a young woman in her twenties all alone and while she had pale flawless alabaster skin, long luxurious auburn hair, and a body a woman could flaunt with impunity she had no one to wake up to like Claire did. This upset her but she begrudgingly got into the shower. As she washed herself she began to imagine that Billy was there with her and he was touching her. Her hands ran down her sides touching her chest then they glided over her breasts. She began fondling her C-cup sized chest. She moaned out a drawn out "Billy".

As her hands fell further down her body she gasped as she brushed over her sex. Rebecca held that image that Billy was standing right behind her; just as naked as she was the steam of the hot water making him sweat and the spray of the water bouncing off her body and landing on his own the beads of water running down his broad well toned chest and his big strong arms around her caressing her as she was doing to herself.

Rebecca slipped two fingers; her index and four fingers into her waiting core feeling the heat from her sex build and wishing so hard that Billy was right there. Touching her, kissing her down her neck with raw passion; his rough calloused hand massaging her breasts. Rebecca moaned again "Billy" as she did this she thought of how he would slide his hands down her small body until he reached her hips and in a show of raw strength and stamina he would lift her up bringing her hips level to his and turning to the side. She next imagined him stroking her thighs and kissing her down her neck; her legs slowly wrapping around his waist bringing her closer to him. After he had his fun with her he would kiss her and take her and claim her for his own.

Rebecca stroked her wet center faster as she envisioned Billy slipping his hard length into her molten center. He would start slow but as the act of passion continued his carnal desires would overtake him and he would go faster and faster till she could barely keep up with him and she screamed in pleasure and he would growl out her name as he took her that first time.

She was reminded that he wasn't here with her to hold her as she wished he would. She shed a few tears for he was not here with her now.

_Hey there to my future self_

_If you forget how to smile_

_I have this to tell you_

_Remember it once in a while_

_Ten years ago your past self_

_Prayed for your happiness_

_Please don't lose hope_

Somewhere in North America

Billy Coen sat on a train bound for Harverdale Virginia a voice in the back of his head told him this was a bad idea to go see her. After all it had been seven years since they last saw each other she probably has a boyfriend or worse yet a husband by now while he was still a wanted fugitive or he at least would be if she hadn't told her captain that he was dead so he could escape and live as a free man. Yet somewhere along the line he began to think of the young medic he rescued in a less then gentlemanly manner which was fine with him, but if Rebecca knew he would be dead. He began to think of what he would say to her when he saw her again and all he came up with was a stupid "Hello Becca" he hung his head in shame. Rebecca deserved so much better than him anyway but there was this gnawing urge to see her and it wouldn't go away.

Billy looked out over the landscape that passed by his cabin window and sighed his thoughts again on the young medic what would she do when she saw him again? Probably smack him and tell him to get the hell out. Which led him to another question how would he even find her? While he knew which city she lived in he didn't know where she lived in connection to where she was living. This was a problem. That was when the ad for Terra Save came on over the radio and said where the Headquarters for the organization was and that Claire Redfield was the director of this branch of Terra Save. "Claire Redfield" He thought "She may know how to get in touch with Rebecca". Now things were looking up; this allowed him to relax the rest of the ride to Harverdale.

_Oh, oh what a pair, me and you_

_Put here to feel joy, not be blue_

_Sad times and bad times-see them through_

_Soon we will know if it's for real_

_What we both feel_

As the train pulled into the terminal Billy stepped out onto the platform and immediately asked for the building in which the Terra Save HQ was located

2hours later

He stood in front of the Terra Save headquarters ready to face whatever may waiting for him. But as in all matters concerning Billy Coen fate was a cruel bitch as Rebecca Chambers walked out of the building. In that moment Billy wondered how things may have worked out if he stayed.

_Though I can't know for sure how things worked out for us_

_No matter how hard it gets, you have to realize_

_We weren't put on this earth to suffer and cry_

_We were made for being happy_

_So be happy-for me, for you_

_Please_

"Becca?" His mouth was dry, never in all his life had a woman made him feel so awestruck but, she had a power over his very being that frightened and excited him all at the same time; never in all his life had one woman held so much power over him it was as if she were the very thing that kept him going. Who was he kidding when the train incident occurred sometimes she was the one thing that kept him moving.

Rebecca's eyes widened as the dark haired man before her revealed who he was in that one word. Only one man had called her that name and he hadn't been seen in seven years. She looked at the man before her "Billy?" he scratched the back of his head "Hi Becca. How've ya been?" Rebecca looked stunned "How've ya been Becca! That's all you can say after seven years and not even so much as a phone call!"

Billy dropped his head and sighed "I'm sorry Becca I know that just taking off on you like that wasn't the best solution to the problem back then but I was fugitive from the law and I couldn't risk getting you dragged into my mess!" He took her much smaller hand in his and I couldn't put you through that Becca! Damnit I love you Rebecca Chambers and I couldn't live with myself if you lost everything because of me and my past! I can't do that to you!"

Rebecca's eyes widend at what he revealed to her and she couldn't remember what she was going to say to him and instead she said "What did you say?"

Billy was awestruck. That wasn't supposed to come out and now he probably scared her away from him forever. Yet rather then turn away from him she put her arms around him and whispered to him "thanks for coming back...Lieutenant Coen" He smiled at her and wrapped his strong arms around her small frame. "I won't hide any more 'kay Becca?" She nodded "Thanks for coming back."


End file.
